


New Year's Celebration

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Years, No Isabella, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: Loosely based on this tumblr prompt:Person A goes to get something from another room not realizing it’s almost midnight and when they do realize they sprint and parkour across the house to kiss Person B on midnight.





	New Year's Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this trainwreck

So it had been one full year. One full year since Oswald had taken office as Mayor of Gotham and found his place as The Kingpin of the Underworld. One full year since he had insisted Ed to be his Chief of Staff, as he was the only one he trusted with such responsibility.

Ed was honored by the offer and knew he was completely capable of the job. He took the position in a heartbeat with a cheery smile on his face and a good feeling in his heart at the site of Oswald so happy. 

Of course, there was one more thing that happened this year that Ed could never forget. At around the same time, Oswald was taking office, Ed had been utterly blind to what had been going on between them both. Feelings were always tricky for Ed to deal with, especially when they had led to so much pain in the past. He mistook the warm feelings in his heart for nothing major, until the incident with the Red Hood reveals. 

Ed hadn’t thought too much about it, but he knew he couldn’t let Butch kill Oswald. He jumped in the way and may have almost died, but was more than glad to see those blue eyes when he opened his own. 

When Oswald confessed, the confusion all made sense. Ed blamed himself for being so blind to it all and  _ he  _ insulted him for being such an idiot, but Oswald was more than forgiving. He always gave him that charming smile and a small shrug,  _ “All is forgiven my dear Ed, we’re in this together now.”  _

They accepted each other in the end, and that was what made them so great. Ed felt different since they had officially gotten together, almost like he was officially complete.  He felt happier and his mind felt unbound by any possible negativity. The other him would still bother him, but it had gotten easier to ignore him. 

It had been a truly unusual great year. 

It was about eleven at night, both he and Oswald were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Oswald had a glass of wine and Ed seemed to be completely intrigued by watching the flames. They had gone to a party Barbara was having at the Sirens Club, but ended up leaving early. Ed felt constricted and Oswald had said that his leg was bothering him and he’d rather sleep. 

In reality, they both had wanted the time for themselves. 

“Is your leg really bothering you?”

“Dearest Ed, my leg always bothers me. It’s cold so it’s worse. We have a fire though now and I’m here now with you, so I couldn’t be better.” 

Ed didn’t really remember how much alcohol Oswald had been drinking, but he did seem drunk. He raised his glass to Ed with a content smile on his face, other hand unconsciously rubbing his knee. Ed didn’t like to hear he was in pain at all, but it was hard to say there was really anything that could be done besides pain pills or a leg brace. 

“You need a leg brace. I can see the pain on your face some days and the way you lean so heavily on your cane. I can start making one soon, but we’ll need to take measurements.” 

He probably would have to tell him again in the morning, but for now, Oswald seemed to process the thought. He winced as he touched his knee before he nodded, “You overwork yourself so much already, it’s really not-”

“I told you I would do anything for you, I meant that. I’m fine.”

Ed checked his watch, 11:40. 

He saw a small smile come to Oswald’s face before he closed the distance between them and pulled him into a gentle kiss with his free hand. As they pulled away his warm hand lingered on Ed’s face for a moment before it fell away, “Oh Ed, what would I do without you?” 

Ed felt the heat in his own face, “Plenty of things.” 

“No, I’d be a mess without the most intelligent man in Gotham. A pair is always stronger than just one person.” 

He took another drink of his wine before raising it up to him, “Here’s to another year of being villainous and in love my dear Edward.” 

_ Pretty sure he hates you deep down Eddie.  _

Ed ignored the voice from the other side of the room and gave Oswald a bright smile, “To another year of being hopelessly in love.” 

Oswald laughed and was about to take another drink of wine until he realized it was empty. He frowned at his glass and while Ed would have told him it's time to stop, he got up from the couch without the question. 

“I can get you more.” 

11:50

“Please, Ed.”

Ed was gone with the empty glass, with a direct destination of going straight to the wine cabinet. If Olga hadn’t gotten to it already, the bottle they had opened when they got home should have still been there. Besides the fact of keeping Oswald waiting, Ed was in a rush to get back before midnight. 

The kiss had to happen at midnight. 

11:55

He saw the bottle there on the counter. There wasn’t going to be enough time to get back if he poured it and moved at the pace he did. Immediately Ed grabbed the bottle in his free hand and started running back towards Oswald on the other side of the mansion. Thankfully he didn’t need to go up any stairs and his long legs let him cover long distances fast. 

11:57

Ed was back and out of breath. Oswald looked at him confused for a minute, looking back down the hall he had come down.

“Ed?” 

Ed immediately took his place on the couch, holding up the bottle and the glass. Oswald still looked confused, wondering why he had any reason to be running with both a wine glass and bottle at midnight. 

The bottle felt half empty already, he really shouldn’t be drinking more. 

Ed gave him a small smile after finally catching his breath, “Everything’s fine. I just had to get back here on time.” 

“On time?” 

“Midnight.” 

Even in the middle of his alcohol-hazed thoughts, the realization came to Oswald’s face. Ed set the glass and bottle down on the table, before checking his watch one more time. 

11:58

“It’s a very cliche thing to do but I felt like it could be a symbol of, well, good luck. It also is a way to show you my appreciation for all you’ve done for me this year. I truly don’t deserve you, Oswald.” 

Right at that moment, Ed was the one to pull him in for the kiss. The second their lips met, Ed could have sworn he heard the fireworks go off in the city. The kiss was gentle always so gentle, and it went on for some time. Eventually, they pulled away for air, Oswald’s hand finding its place on his cheek again. Those blue eyes looked at him with an endearing expression, “Oh Ed...you deserve to be happy. All of this you do deserve. We’re partners now.” 

Ed couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. 

He really was happy. 

He glanced at his watch, 12:01

“ I can be blind, I can be powerful, I can be difficult, deep, complicated, and tender at the same time. What am I?”

“Is it love?”

“You’ve gotten good at this Oswald.” 

“I’ve had practice.” 

Oswald slowly stood up, wincing as the weight went back on his leg. Ed was immediately up, offering him support to lean on. They both locked hands and Oswald glanced up at him, “As much as I would love another glass, it’s late.”

“Agreed.”

“Ed?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” 

He gave Oswald a bright smile, “I love you too, Oswald.” 

As they both slowly made their way up the stairs and finally made it to the bed. Ed himself got dressed for bed and was there to help Oswald do the same. It wasn’t long before they both were laying close together in bed, protected from the cold. 

Ed probably wouldn’t sleep, but he knew Oswald would pass out soon. He watched him try to get comfortable in the dark before he heard his now exhausted voice, “Ed?”   
“Yes?”

“Try to get some sleep tonight okay?”

Even in the middle of his own exhaustion, Oswald was still concerned. He could argue but he simply stuck to not saying anything to argue, “I’ll try.” 

“Okay. Oh, and Happy New Years.” 

“Happy New Years to you too.” 

It wasn’t long before Oswald clearly had fallen asleep and Ed had felt himself close his own eyes to a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
